


Is This Love?

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo MIV [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Married Couple, Pre-Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: 'Tony wasn’t looking at him though, or at the speaker. His gaze was fixed through the glass windows and into the hallway beyond where the military delegation had just arrived, among them Colonel Rhodes. “Oh my god,” Tony breathed, staring at him. “He’s so hot.”'Steve's stuck in the world's longest debrief and, to make matters worse, he's stuck beside Tony who won't stop waxing poetic about his husband.Title:Is This Love?Collaborator Name:ceealainaCard:TSB - 4008IHB - 2007Link:AO3Square Filled:TSB A2 - PiningIHB G2 - Mutual PiningShip:IronHusbands, Pre-SteveSamRating:TeenMajor Tags:Mutual Pining, Fluff and HumorSummary:'Tony wasn’t looking at him though, or at the speaker. His gaze was fixed through the glass windows and into the hallway beyond where the military delegation had just arrived, among them Colonel Rhodes. “Oh my god,” Tony breathed, staring at him. “He’s so hot.”'Steve's stuck in the world's longest debrief and, to make matters worse, he's stuck beside Tony who won't stop waxing poetic about his husband.Word Count:1531
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Tony Stark Bingo MIV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989685
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107
Collections: IronHusbands, Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Is This Love?

Steve fidgeted slightly, doing his best to at least pretend he was paying attention as the pencil pusher from SHIELD droned on, and on, and on. Normally their debriefs were, well, brief. Or at least as much as he could manage to make them; he’d learned from experience what happened if they ran too long. 

But this time some important government official or another had been in the group of near victims, and apparently he’d gotten a bit of a scare and now had some Thoughts on how the Avengers could work more efficiently. So following their regular debrief, there was a secondary SHIELD debrief, and then a military debrief, and then probably some other government debrief. Sitting through them was more lip service than anything, and Steve had been assured that nobody actually expected them to change anything, but despite his attempts at setting a good example, and for all that he gave Tony shit about debriefs being important, he couldn’t help feeling this was a giant waste of time. 

He was running over his to-do list in his head in an attempt to stay awake when Tony made a low whining noise beside him. Steve glanced over briefly, doing a quick scan for any visible injuries. He wasn’t even in the Iron Man suit anymore, and there were no signs of bleeding or breaks, but Tony was notoriously good at hiding injuries. Ignoring the speaker, Steve turned to face him. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

Tony wasn’t looking at him though, or at the speaker. His gaze was fixed through the glass windows and into the hallway beyond where the military delegation had just arrived, among them Colonel Rhodes. 

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed, staring at him. “He’s so hot.” 

It was through sheer force of will that Steve resisted the urge to smack himself in the face, focusing his gaze on the speaker again. “Jesus Christ, Tony.” 

“Are you looking at him?” Tony hissed, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t ogling Rhodes. “That uniform  _ does _ things to me, Steve. And that ass?” 

“I hate you so much.” Steve regretted even asking. Next time he was just going to let Tony suffer, even if he did have hidden injuries. 

“He’s just so gorgeous, oh my god. Do you think he likes me?” 

Briefly forgetting they were in a meeting, Steve turned to stare at him incredulously. “Tony, he’s your  _ husband _ .” 

Tony was smirking and gave Steve a wink. “I know,” he told him before he gaze slid back over to Colonel Rhodes and his expression softened. “I just want him so bad.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to face front again, but apparently while he’d been distracted with Tony the SHIELD portion had finally come to an end because their speaker was packing up. A minute later Colonel Rhodes was entering the room, along with the other military officials. Tony reached out and clutched Steve’s arm like a teenage girl. 

“God, the way he walks,” he breathed, scooting his chair in closer when Steve tried to pull away. “He’s so commanding, gives me the fucking shivers.” He elbowed Steve. “I’d follow his orders, know what I mean?” 

“ _ Tony _ !” Steve hissed.

“Oh please,” Tony whispered back. “I’ve seen the way you look at the non-hawk bird member of our team. Wait, are falcons a type of hawk too?” He shrugged, apparently deciding it didn’t matter. “Anyway, I know you know what I’m talking about.” 

Steve felt his cheeks heat when his gaze automatically moved over to Sam, only to find him watching them curiously with an amused look on his face. There was no way he could hear their conversation from the other end of the table, but it wouldn’t take super hearing to know that Tony was giving him a hard time about something. 

“You’re the worst,” Steve told Tony, fixing his eyes on the table before he turned bright red and gave the game away entirely. “I don’t know why I’m friends with you.” 

“Because my wealth is only matched by my charisma?” Tony offered before immediately getting distracted when Rhodey took the seat directly across the table from them. He grinned at Tony, giving him a wink, and Tony made a sound like he’d been punched in the gut, the fingers that he still had around Steve’s arms tightening even more. “Oh my god, he’s so hot.”

Tony tuned the meeting out entirely, instead spending the entire thing making soppy, lovestruck expressions at Rhodey. Apparently the colonel wasn’t actually speaking today, and Steve wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. On the one hand, he was pretty sure that Tony would have spontaneously exploded if Rhodes did something as ‘commanding’ as lead an entire meeting, so at least he didn’t have to deal with that. On the other hand, he  _ did _ have to deal with Tony whining every time Rhodes would look at him, followed by a forlorn sigh when he’d look away again. That was on top of the way he’d constantly remind Steve of just how hot his husband was, how much he loved how capable he was, how turned on he was by the way the man talked or walked or breathed. 

He knew that Tony was partly doing it to drive him crazy, but also because he was just genuinely that in love with his husband. Steve would never tell him this, but it was actually really sweet. Not that that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to set something on fire by the time they got out of there. 

Rhodey had slipped out first, talking with one of the other military guys, but he lingered and pulled away when Tony and Steve came through the door, moving to join them instead. “Hey, baby,” he hummed, not even hesitating to give Tony a soft kiss in front of everyone. “Nightmare of meeting,” he added, giving him a suspicious look. “On your best behaviour?” 

“Always,” Tony scoffed, like he hadn’t spent the entire time trying to drive Steve crazy. 

Rhodey caught a look at Steve’s expression. “Yeah, I bet,” he said, twining his fingers with Tony’s. “So I’ve got a couple things to finish up, but I should be home by seven.” 

“Barring any more end of the world scenarios, of course,” Tony pointed out.

“Of course,” he agreed. “Chinese for dinner? I’ve got the worst craving for that lo mein.” 

“From that place on 47th?” Tony asked, grinning at Rhodey’s enthusiastic nod. “You’ve got it, baby. I’ll have it ready and waiting for seven.” 

“Such a good little husband,” Rhodey teased, before their voices dropped as they wandered a little further down the hall, probably declaring their undying love a few more times for good measure. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

It was only the super reflexes that kept Steve from jumping when Sam suddenly spoke from beside him, and he was sure that the look he gave Sam was a little manic. He didn’t comment on it though, just gave Steve that same amused look. 

“You were looking a little frazzled during the meeting.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Steve gestured over to where Tony and Rhodey were still talking, giving each other heart eyes. “It was just, you know… Tony.” 

“I do know Tony,” Sam agreed. He paused a moment and then shrugged. “Anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower, have a beer. Maybe zone out in front of the TV for a couple hours.” He winked at Steve. “Catch you later, Cap.” 

Steve watched him go, giving Rhodey and Tony a wave as he passed them, and Steve felt something flutter in his stomach. Tony may have been a pain in the ass, but Steve wanted what he had with Rhodey, wanted that kind of relationship for himself. And, well, he was many things, but a coward wasn’t one of them. 

“Hey, Sam!” he called, jogging the few feet to catch up to him. He hesitated for an instant, acutely aware of Tony and Rhodey standing right there. “Uh… You wanna grab dinner later? You know, after your shower and beer?” 

It wasn’t that unordinary of a request; the two of them had grabbed dinner together any number of times before. But if the grin on Sam’s face was any indication, he knew what Steve was really asking. 

“Yeah, Steve,” he said, clapping him on the arm and holding his grip for a few beats longer than he normally would. “Sounds great. Pick me up around eight?” 

Steve could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck as he watched him go, more from the fact that he could practically feel Tony and Rhodey staring at him than the interaction with Sam. He was expecting the teasing to start at any moment, but when he finally looked over, Tony was grinning at him. 

“Aw yeah, Cap,” he said, eyes twinkling. “Get it.” He leaned over to give Rhodey another quick kiss. “See you later, handsome,” he purred before following Sam’s path, giving Steve a proud smack on the back on his way by. 

“Oh my god,” Rhodey sighed as the two of them watched him head off down the hall. “He’s so hot.”


End file.
